Surprises at Goode
by toe walker
Summary: This is a story that i am adopting from BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR. i will paste her summery here. Annabeth transfers to Goode High and surprises Percy who is popular? Still demigods! Comments welcomed but plz don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all! Ok so the beginning of this story belongs to my good friend BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR. She is an amazing author! She has asked me to continue this story and I will oblige. I'm going to post like 3 of her chapters in one of mine so that... Well idk why actually but that's what I'm doing! All of her A/Ns will be in bold and mine will be bold and italics! So this is the first 3 chapters! If you have already read the whole story by her, be patient. There will soon enough be more by me!**_

Chapter 1 Annabeth's POV

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEPPPP

Okay I seriously need to get a new alarm clock!

I pulled myself out of my warm bed reluctant to leave! Why must I leave? Oh that's right I am going to see my amazing boyfriend Percy. I am surprising him! I transferred to Goode High school so I could over look the work on Olympus…and you guessed it see my boyfriend. I miss him so much! It has only been a few weeks with constant IMing but I want to actually see him. After I pulled myself through my morning routines blah blah blah you wouldn't want to hear about that…..but you would want to hear about my amazing apartment the architecture…WOW! When you step in the door the ceiling curves up to a arc, and the stairs are spiral…the kitchen and living space is downstairs….and I mean like little stairs lead to it, and my bedrooms upstairs….my mother is really too generous. I showered and pulled on my favorite outfit…dark wash skinny jeans, my owl over the shoulder shirt, grey flats, my owl earrings, and the seashell bracelet Percy gave me for a gift!

I shot out the door! I was so anxious I almost ran all the way to school! When I got in I walked to the office. Kids stared at me while I walked by and some guys whistled… I just gave them my I-am-way-too-good-for-you-you-pig-i-will-stab-you-if-you-come-near-me-look and then shouldered my way through the crowd. In the office the lady that sat at the desk gave me my schedule, locker number, et cetera and a guide to show me to my locker! The girl was named Carmella, and was very pretty in a petite sort of way….she had long brown hair and an open smile….she was carrying a architecture book…I knew we were going to be great friends.

She lead me to my locker…and stopped in her tracks when people started talking about a boy….so I asked who he was…

"Oh Annabeth hes only the most popular guy here! He has ruffled black hair and eyes that you could get lost in" Carmella said while sighing.

"Whats his name?"I asked suspiciously….now I wanted to see who this popular kid was

"Percy Jackson…..Oh hes right there!"

and sure enough my seaweed brain was walking down the hallway, with 4 other guys talking to him…he was popular? Wo! And then my mood shifted when all of the girls were staring at him dreamily….jealousy is key in this situation.

"Every girl flirts with him, but he says he has a girlfriend that lives in California…so I wouldn't even try", Carmella warned me…

I just put on a devious smirk and told her I would be right back…I walked over while he had his side leaning against his locker talking with some friends. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?", I whispered into his ear. He started "Look Sara…- but stopped when he turned around and saw me

"Ananbeth!" he picked me up off the ground in an embrace so tight I couldn't breathe but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Then he kissed me and I was pretty sure if heaven wasn't like this I never wanted to die. It made it even better when all of the girls in the hallway growled in frustration as the hottest guy just was taken…

"What are you doing here? I missed you so much!" He twirled me around and then stopped for an answer

'I transferred here to overlook building on Olympus! And so I could see my boyfriend! By the way whos sara?", I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Oh shes just some girl who thinks she owns this school but I don't care right now I am so happy you're here, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Seaweed brain!"

"Yo perce! Are you gonna introduce us to you lady friend or what?" an tall guy with brown hair asked..he looked built like a swimmer….oh wow percy picked swimming as a sport at school….thats so cheating..

"Guys this is Annabeth by girlfriend! Annabeth that's Nick (the tall guy with brown hair) Austin( blond haired tall guy) Mitchell (brown hair guy but was even taller then all of them) and Phil(this guys had totally flow thing going on, but and open smile)

"Hi guys" I said while giving Nick my glare….he was staring at me in that way grrr

"He Annabeth gald you could come to this school we were starting to think this goddess Perce always talked about was a figment of his imagination." Said Austin while percy blushed a deep red, and I smirked. "Goddess Percy?"

He just smiled and nodded, so I kissed him to make him feel better and he instantly perked up. All the guys just laughed. "Hey Perce we got to go to class. See you in swimming?" asked Phil "Yah would never miss it bye!"

"So.." Percy said turning to me "let me see you schedule!" He looked so eager I just chuckled and handed it to him. I picked classes that I would like…except for English grumble grumble. On my schedule it said…

1st period: English-Mr. Blofis (yay)

2nd period: Math- Mr. Poloski

3rd period: Greek- Mrs. Murphy

4th period:Swimming-Coach Loud (ironic right?)

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Architecture: Mrs. Hellen

percy's smile grew 10 times his smirk and was nearly bouncing up and down it was fun to watch but soon I just had to ask what was going on.

"WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES! Well except for when you have architecture I have Marine Biology."

"Marine Biology? HA do the fish in class talk to you or something?" I asked all innocently "why yes they do dear Annie." "Don't call me annie" I said while giving him my I could kill you but I would miss you glare. Percy just chuckled and said "Come on Annabeth lets go see Paul."

_**Now for chapter two!**_

Chapter 2 Percy's POV

I was so happy that MY wise girl was at Goode! I missed her so much! As we walked to Paul's classroom I just listened to her talk about all of the designs on Olympus. She looked so cute when she was thinking. We walked through the door, we were 10 minutes early which usually I would never do but with Annabeth there I think I could manage. Paul was sitting st his desk in his usual brown jacket, drinking his coffee and reading a novel.

"Hey Paul I have a good news!"

"And what may that be Percy?" said Paul but did a double take when he saw Annabeth standing next to me…"Annabeth? Is that you? Oh its good to see you!" Paul walked over and gave her a friendly hug…She was pretty much family now.

"Its good to see you too Mr. Blofis! I transferred here to overlook the building on Olympus!

"Oh please call me Paul and how is the building coming along?" He looked at me while she chattered about the designs, and gave me a look that he knew she didn't only want to come here for overlooking progress on Olympus. I must have blushed because he smirked and went back to listening to Annabeth. After a while the whole class was coming in and we went to sit in our seats in the back.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to start reading a new novel The Odyssey!" paul said as he caught a glance of me and Annabeth smiling widely, knowing this would be the easiest book ever. "Now I also have to book written in Ancient Greek for those of you who want to try to decipher it!" paul said again as our smile grew bigger. The one book we would be able to finish quickly! We grabbed our greek copies while earning puzzled expressions from the rest of the class! HA if they even knew the start of it.

"Pair up and start reading I want you all to be done with chapters 1-3 by the time class is over!" many students groaned. Annabeth and I started reading in greek to each other to make it go faster. We were done with Chapter 1 in 8 minutes! Everyone was looking at us not understanding what we were saying….this was fun! Oh my gods I can totally diss people in Greek and they wont understand! Fun Now back to reading..we finished the other 2 chapters in the next 20 minutes and had 20 minutes of class left! "Oh do whatever you want, I personally didn't expect anyone to finish so quickly" paul said sarcastically with an amused expression on his face. I watched Annabeth sketch her designs and watch as her eyebrows got scrunched together when she got frustrated with a certain corner or statue. She was so cute..i grabbed onto her hand and she smiled at me.

The bell rang and we ran from the classroom. I pulled her aside and Kissed her and she didn't hesitate to kiss me back even if we were in the public eye. Everyone was starting at us it was kind of weird. We walked into the math room where Annabeth said hello to Mr. Poloski, and we went to sit at our seats. I didn't pay any attention, but Annabeth was trying to work out problems but got stuck on one, and just stared staring at me so I just smiled. Finally that class was over and onto the easiest class ever Greek! We walked into class and you would never guess who our teacher was…

_**Now chapter three!**_

Chapter 3 Percy's POV

Our teacher had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I feel like I had seen him before, and I was very confused because our teacher was suppose to be Mrs. Murphy. Then I saw him arguing with a girl with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes. No one else was there so they were openly arguing, which might I say was very amusing. Wait Frizzy red hair? Bright green eyes?

"Rachel?" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time. She whipped around and smiled at us before talking us in a huge hug. "Hi guys! I didn't know you went to school here."

"I just transferred, but what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked with a confused yet happy expression on her face. They had come to be great friends after the war.

"Oh I believe I can answer that particular question." The guy Rachel was arguing with said. He held up his hands dramatically and cleared his throat

"Teaching for Rachel

Decision to be said teacher

I am so awesome"

"Apollo?" I asked..well more of a statement because no one could write a haiku that bad.

"Yes tis I! Rachel needs to be supervised so she doesn't break her oath as maiden." Apollo said

"And why on earth would I break my oath? I wouldn't have taken the stupid oath if I wasn't going to follow it!" Rachel said looking furious at Apollo who raised his hands in surrender.

"Anyway I decided to teach Greek here which should be quite easy for everyone so I do not see the issue."

'The issue is that one I am not a child I don't need to be supervised, two you are just going to sprout off bad poetry in Greek the whole class, and three you're a god! Shouldn't you be doing godly things or something?" Rachel asked Apollo, who smiled. I guess he didn't care if Rachel disrespected him, then again Apollo was a relatively chill god who didn't have the tendency to blast people who irritate him.

" True True…but everyone loves my poetry" he said and smiled as Rachel's frown grew. He just loved irritating her. I guess you could consider it flirting but Apollo normally talks like that so it was hard to tell, and it would be strange seeing A 22 year old flirting with a 16 year old. I am sure Apollo would like to appear younger but has to look like a teacher.

Annabeth and I took our seats and continued watching those two argue. It was amusing, but soon enough Rachel came and sat next to us. "The nerve of him…I don't need to be supervised." Rachel grumbled to herself. "Oh he's just looking out for you, I mean you are his first oracle in years." Annabeth said

"Anyway this might be fun having a god as our teacher", I said in a whisper because the rest of the class was coming in and taking their seats. When everyone was there, everyone looked confused that they had a new teacher.

"Hello class I am Mr. Sun" Apollo said as he winked at us "I will be your greek teacher for the rest of the year"

"Now des anyone already speak fluent greek?"

Annabeth, Rachel, and I raised our hands (Rachel learned Greek because Chiron said it was a good idea to)

"Oh good I see we have some smart student sin our class" Apollo said while winking at us again " This week we will be deciphering, and writing our own Poetry in Greek" We all groaned, this was not going to be fun. "Now can anyone decipher this poem other than Rachel, percy, and Annabeth…"

"Μιλάω άπταιστα ελληνικά

και να δώσει μια Κυρ. άρμα

Είμαι τόσο φοβερό"

He looked around the room, and no one raised their hands. "Okay well go home and decipher that for homework and come back with the answer tomorrow"

With that the bell rang and we left the class groaning because we knew he said

"I speak fluent greek

and drive a sun chariot

I am so awesome"

Oh the joy of having Apollo as our Greek teacher

_**I have one critique for this last chapter... Rachel already went to this school before she went to carrion ladies academy, so she would know Percy went there. No bigger though! If you leave a review for the original writer, I will past it on to her**_

_**Hope you like it! None of this belongs to me! At all! But we will get to the part soon where the plot belongs to me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all! Here is her ch 4!**_

Chapter 4 Annabeths POV

After Greek we said by to Rachel. She had art next, while Percy and I had swimming. Percy's still a cheater…unless he doesn't use his powers..I'll have to ask.

"Percy do you use your powers during swimming?"

"Only a little bit…" he smiled innocently at me "Oh you cheater!"

"What got to use what you have" he said while his smile grew wider. I punched his arm. "That's for cheating."

We reached the gym and separated to put on our suits. Everyone in the girl's locker room was glaring at me. Yah they must hate me for being Percy's girlfriend. I saw Carmella sitting by the door waiting to go out so I walked up to her.

"Hey Carmella!" "Oh hey Annabeth is it true are you really Percy Jacksons girlfriend?" she asked

"Yah" "Well I would just watch out Sara has been trying to date him for a year." She told me. I am glad she was warning me. Now I know who to look out for. We walked outside and when we were walking a skinny girl with brown hair and way to much makeup tapped me on the shoulder. "Look girl I don't know who you think you are but Percy is mine so step off" Oh this must be Sara…joy. "Percy is my boyfriend so I don't know who you thin you are but sorry he is already taken" I shot back at her. Right when she was about to respond strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Sara I think you should leave" Percy said holding me tighter. She huffed and walked away. "Listen Wise Girl I would never leave you for anyone so don't worry about her" "Oh I wasn't worrying, I was mostly irritated, and plus I know I could take her any day." I said back to him, while he just chuckled "Oh believe me I know you can" and he kissed me. We heard a frustrated groan and I smiled into the kiss. I love making that girl mad.

"Alright Kids line up we are going to do races!" we lined up and he called off people "How about we have our swim team captain race against….Annabeth" I groaned as Percy smiled "Come on Wise girl, are you ready to be beaten in something?" I glared at him and got in my position. "Go!" We jumped into the water and of course I could feel the water moving around Percy…that cheater. I just kept going as fast as I could, and when I got back percy was already sitting on the side of the pool. "Have a nice swim?" he asked. The he wasn't ready for this…I pulled him in and jumped out of the pool. "Did you?" I asked. He started treading water and stared at me with those sea green eyes and started laughing. He pulled me back in and kissed me. "Enough PDA get out of the pool you two!" coach yelled. We climbed out and started drying off. I was staring at Percy's abs when he caught me looking and smirked "Like what you see Wise Girl?" I blushed but didn't give him the satisfaction. I pulled him in and whispered in his ear "You know I do Seaweed Brain" He shivered and he looked flushed. I laughed and walked away leaving him there. He soon though caught up to me and kissed me "I hate it when you do that" he whispered to me. Once class was over we changed back into our normal clothes and walked to lunch, where we again had a surprise. In the cafeteria was….

Sorry guys but I love cliffhangers…. ;D

_**Yay! Chapter 5**_

Chapter 5 3rd POV

A girl with dark, spiky hair was sitting next to a dark haired smaller boy. They looked so familiar. When they turned around Annabeth and Percy knew who they were.

"THALIA?"

"NICO?" they yelled at the same time, as the boy and girl whipped their heads around.

Nico's POV

Ugh I can't believe my dad was making me go to high school. Yah the all-powerful lord of the dead cared about his child's education. Why couldn't Persephone teach me like she was? I was nearly three grades ahead with her teaching, and so here I am…walking up the front steps of Goode High school, and it was already lunch so where was I suppose to sit? The Joy of it all. I walked to the office and grabbed my schedule, not bothering to get anyone to show me around. I would figure it out. Right when I found my locker I ran into someone and our things went scattering across the floor.

"I am so sorry" yelled the girl as she ran around to get her things.

"Its cool" I replied and put out a hand to help her up. When she stood I got a good look at her and was surprised to see she was really pretty, and wait….

"THALIA?"

Thalia's POV

Ugh I can't believe Artemis is making me go to high school. Yah I get it…I'm suppose to be here to recruit girls but honestly I don't think HIGH SCHOOL girls are going to be interested in swearing off men. URGH. I walked to the office and grabbed my schedule, and just walked out going to my locker. As I shouldered past some kids, they all stared at me like I was some freak.

"Check out the new Goth chick." Some kid say. Ugh I am not goth…. well maybe a little

I was almost near my locker when I ran into a wall of muscle and fell on my butt. Wow Thalia way to embarrass yourself in front of some dude…what if he's hot? What the Hades am I saying I swore off men… Curse you Aphrodite.

"Hey maybe you will break your curse and let love guide you…I wont do anything more I swear" she said in my mind. "Shut up!"

"I am so sorry!" I said to whoever I ran into and grabbed my stuff off the floor.

"Its cool" said a masculine, kind of hot voice…Gods Aphrodite! He stuck out a hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand and looked up to see a boy a little younger than me, with dark hair, and dark eyes I could get lost in forever…wait what

"NICO?"

Nico's POV

Did I just say my cousin is hot? Well technically she isn't my cousin cause the gods blood doesn't count….and gods she was pretty. She was wearing her hair all spiked up, dark eyeliner, black jeans and her death to Barbie t-shirt. As I said so pretty….curse you Aphrodite.

"Nico what are you doing here?" she said as she hugged me… butterflies in my stomach….when the Hades did this happen?

"I go to school here cause dad wanted me too." I replied as she nodded

"Artemis wants me to get recruits but I don't think we will find anyone in a high school…everyone is already crushing on people" Oh that's right that's why I shouldn't be liking her…she swore off men.

"Maybe" I said shrugging trying to play it cool

"Wait how are you in high school you are like 3 years younger than me?"

"Oh Persephone taught me and I skipped some grades." I said though I did feel uneasy with all of these older kids. People told me I looked like I should be a lot older than I am. Maybe it's a child of Hades thing.

"Cool well lets go to lunch…. at least we get to sit with each other." She replied while grabbing my hand and dragging me away over to the cafeteria. More butterflies…stupid Aphrodite. We sat at an empty table and started talking. All of a sudden I heard someone yell our names. We both whipped our heds around and saw a Tall guy with sea green eyes and dark hair holding hands with a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Oh look who it is!

"Percy?" "Annabeth?"

They ran up to us and Annabeth hugged me and Thalia and Percy gave me a bro hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth nearly screamed.

" Wo wo calm down Annie" Thalia said while smirking as we watch Annabeth get mad.

"Don't call me Annie" I gulped but Thalia look pleased with herself… How is she not afraid of this chick?

"Okay Okay..well we are going to school here" she replied

"Why?" Annabeth asked..she just had o know everything huh? Well I guess it makes sense being a daughter of Athena and all.

"Artemis is trying to get me to get new recruits, to replace the hunters we lost in the war." Thalia said

Annabeth looked at me and I replied with " The lord of the dead cares about my education…. So really I am being forced…. Persephone said if she found me skipping she would turn me into a dandelion." Percy laughed at me, but I shut him up with my I-will-kill-you-and-hunt-you-down-in-the-Underworld-cause-I-can-do-that-crap glare. Thalia laughed at his slightly scared expression…it was quite amusing actually.

"Well let's see your schedules!" Annabeth yelled again…well said with a slightly raised voice.

" we handed them to her and her smile widened…if that was possible.

"What?" I asked

"Oh my gods! We have all the same classes…well Nico and Percy do, and while I have architecture last period Thalia has a class about weather."

I laughed at this…weather! Thalia would be good at that I guess.

"Oh and guys I forgot to tell you the schedules don't put in our encores, and break. Encores are right after lunch and break is right after encores" Percy told us. Cool we have break! I could shadow travel to China and be back in time for class.

"What do you guys have next?" I asked them, and looked down at my own schedule "I have gym today"

"So do we!" they yelled. What was with all the yelling?

"I wonder what we will be doing… usually we just do like soccer, or basketball." Percy said with a wistful expression on his face " I wish we could sword fight or something!"

"Same! Then we could use our real swords, or knives." I replied

"Well I wish we could do archery so I could show off my skills" said Thalia. I laughed. Whatever gym would be I was sure we could get some excitement out of it! We ate our lunch of disgusting mystery food, and walked to the gym hoping for something we could kick butt in.

Chapter 6 Percy's POV

When we got into our hideous gym uniforms, a bright orange and yellow shirt with yellow shorts, we walked outside. Nico was still grumbling about how he shouldn't ever be seen in these colors and such. I just chuckled and walked to catch up with the girls, an found that Thalia as well was grumbling about how she can't stand yellow… it's too happy. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her to me, and she looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Percy, thalias just complaining about her uniform" she told me while trying not to laugh. "Shes not the only one" grumbled Nico as he walked up behind us, watching Thalia and…wait blushing? AW hes got a crush how cute! Oh gods I sound like a guy from the Aphrodite cabin…just kidding only the girls do that…even scarier.

"Get in a line wimps we will be doing a new activity we are introducing this year." The gym teacher yelled

"Ugh its probably picking flowers… sure matches these horrendous uniforms" grumbled Thalia

"You will be meeting your teacher for the activity now so everyone be polite" our gym teacher said as a tall guy walked through the door. He had brown eyes and a tough build. I feel like I had seen him before.

"Hi guys my names Dakota and I am going to teach you how to fight…. with swords and bows."

What the Hades? It was Dakota from the Hephaestus cabin. He was an older camper that stayed in the big house for the past year.

"He started talking about the use of a sword and then the bow. I barley listened because we already learned this stuff at camp. He saw us standing in the back and stopped mid sentence, but caught himself.

"We are going to need volunteers!" he said and looked around expectantly.

"We'll do it!" Annabeth and I yelled simultaneously.

"Annabeth? Percy? I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Dakota said with a smile, like he was sharing an inside joke…which I guess he was.

"Yah we go to school here Dakota" Annabeth replied with the same smile as I chuckled.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Josh the stupid fatheaded foot ball player yelled from the back. He always made fun of me because I was a swimmer…well all I know is that I could kick his fat a- pardon butt all the way to Hades.

"Yah Annabeth and Percy is the best swordsman at this camp we go to. Also Thalia back there is amazing at archery, and Nico is pretty good with a sword as well…. all wooden of course" Dakota replied as I looked smugly back at Josh

"Well we all know Percy cant be good at anything so this is going to be funny to watch" I heard josh whisper to his friends. Ugh

"Actually how 'bout we let Josh fight against percy and see whose better?" Dakota suggested and I sent him a thanking look. This was going to be SO easy.

"Fine, I can beat Percy any day!" Josh said and went to get his sword from the box.

"Oh Percy you can use Riptide" Dakota whispered to me. Even better

we got in our starting positions, and I waited for Josh to make the first move which didn't take long. He ran at me straight on, so I gracefully sidestepped him and he fell on his face. I let him get up and run at me again. This time I stopped his attack with my sword. We parried some and then he let his guard down. I used the disarming block, and soon I found my sword pointing at his throat. Well that took all of 1 minute.

"Percy wins!" Dakota yelled, but I just left Josh and went over to find Annabeth. Thalia was already over at the archery range showing off, and hitting the bulls eye every time, from the other side of the gym. Nico was just watching trying not to laugh as Josh's face. Soon I found Annabeth sitting in the corner.

"Hey wise girl would you like to spar?" I asked, and of course she replied smugly "Only if you are willing to loose."

I chuckled as she got up and went to the center of the gym.

"Dakota can we demonstrate now?" She asked sweetly

"Sure guys-this will be fun to watch" he mumbled the last part but still got me smiling. Everyone stood watching us as we got into position.

Annabeth made the first move. She came running at me and tried to slice at me using her knife, but I dodged her and slashed out with my sword. She was gone, running the other way. I ran at her and our weapons connected, but only for a short amount of time before she was off again. This went on for about 13 minutes before Annabeth ran at me, and before I could use the disarming technique she rolled under my legs and came up standing…with her knife…. right on top of my Achilles spot. Dang she's good. "Don't move seaweed brain," she said as she turned me around. I slowly pulled her in and was about to kiss her when I grabbed her knife and pointed my sword at her throat.

"I win" I whispered into her ear smugly. She just looked at me with those big gray eyes, and we didn't realize there was clapping behind us. We whipped around only to find the whole class was facing us with amazed expressions on their faces. Dakota was looking highly amused, and Nico was clapping.

"Now now Percy, lets see if you can beat me…but just so you know you cant seduce me like ya did with Annabeth here" he said and gulped as Annabeth shot him a glare.

"Alright class start sparring" Dakota yelled as me and Nico got into position. Lets just say Nico has gained a lot of muscles and his sword scared me sh—a lot scared me a lot. He ended up nearly winning but I still won! WOOOOO! Class went along like that for a while, and when it was finally over, I realized Josh probably is going to hate me even more. And on the happy note we left for break. Annabeth and I heading for the library, while Thalia and Nico went off to who knows where

_**Remember, Beccah owns the plot only and I own nothing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so im going to go ahead and add this A/N of hers in... Because I wanna!**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry guys I know everyone hates author's notes….well I do anyways.

This week is regrettably MSA (Maryland school assessment) for me. Now I know what you are thinking…. THAT MUST BE TORTURE! GASP! Well to settle your thoughts it is. It was today and tomorrow, and I have a ton of homework with teachers trying to move us along, so I wont be able to update until Thursday or Friday! Maybe tomorrow if I am lucky

MSA is also next week so Tuesday and Wednesday is a no go…and Thursday me and some friends are going to THE HUNGER GAMES PREMIER….. Yes yes be jealous… then again it's only the midnight showing, which a lot of you might be seeing, but still!

Again sorry for the delay and all I will update as soon as I can!

As my friend says…

Love and Dead things,

BeccaH –BoOk LuVeR

_**Ok now the actual 7th chapter**_

**Thanks guys for all the awesome reviews! Thanks for all the people who wished me luck on my test! It was uber easy but irritating as Hades (haha see what I did there?) I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, and probably wouldn't kill you all in the arena…. probably lol JUST KIDDING!**

**To respond to fishgirl259 I am in eight grade and go to fdsgfhgdsfgjhs….NOT SAYING ANYHTING YOU CREEPERS WHO CREEP ON KIDS. YOU COME AFTER ME I WILL USE MY NINJA SKILLS ON YOU SPAZZY CREEPERS….srry fighgirl259 And what on earth is seussical? Is it the doctor Seuss musical? If so nope I am not….but WISH I WAS! And dude you sound cool by saying oh my cows! Sounds like something I would say. Now that that's covered on with the story..**

**BTW this chapters super short sorry but I am super busy and can't write a lot.**

**_A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE**

**REAL CHAPTER 7 (srry guys for the authors not) but lets just say 8 for less confusion**

Annabeths POV

Percy pulled me outside towards this massive tree. It was flowering and smelled sweet. We plopped down and kept our hands intertwined, and stayed like that for the next few minutes just enjoying each other company. Everything felt so peaceful like I could stay in that moment forever….

Too corny? Yah thought so…

He turned to look at me and just smiled. That beautiful smile I fell for years ago…

"No seriously brain quit it with the sappy crap" I thought to myself. I turned back to him and he was smiling at me….Did I say that out loud? Shoot

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked him. He nodded and blushed too, but smiled. It was adorable.

"But at least I know I have a beautiful smile" he said…ugh that just added to his ego.

I just leaned in and whispered in his ear "Don't let that g to your ego seaweed brain" I leaned back and he had that look in his eyes. Before I could say anything her pulled me into a kiss. And yah for the rest of free period we basically just went from there. Don't judge, when you have a completely gorgeous boyfriend you'd want to do just that!

When the first bell rang Percy just leaned away, and said " We should get going" I sighed and pouted. He just chuckled. Evil

He pulled me up and we both started walking in. I wonder what other surprises we would have today?

"Well I fell for some reason we will see more friends….already Thalia, Nico and Rachel" he replied…wait replied? Did I say that out loud again jeez get your self together Annabeth!

"Maybe"…and with that he walked me to architecture, and left to go to marine biology.

Thalia's POV

I dragged Nico to the front of the building, and we walked outside. I loved this school. They let us go outside. I had to report to Artemis about if I had found any new girls we might want to recruit. I stepped near a fountain, and threw a drachma in.

"Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Artemis."

I looked back at Nico…he looked kind of scared…JEEZ its not like she's gonna turn him into a jackalope…well probably not.

"Oh clam down" he still looked scared…I just shrugged.

Artemis appeared in the mist not a second after. She turned around towards me and I could see distaste in her eyes. Ugh he is a friend…not saying I didn't want it to be more...WHAT AM I SAYING? I am a hunter!

"Lady Artemis" I bowed Nico following my example.

"Rise Thalia" she said "Have you found any new girls to join the hunt?" I shook my head.

"None…as I said earlier most girls in High school have already become smitten with boys." I told her as she nodded.

"We might be able to help a few…" she told me but was staring behind me…right at Nico.

"And who may this be Thalia?" I had a feeling she already knew but wanted to scare him a little. I played along. I pushed him up to the image.

"N-N-Nico my lady" Gosh why was he so scared…she's not even here!

"Son of Hades I see" Nico nodded as she said that. She looked at him one more time and turned back to me.

"Well keep looking Thalia, I must be off" and with that she waved her hand through the mist and broke the connection. Nico sighed.

"What's with you?" I asked while turning to look at him.

"She just scares me…a lot" he replied as he went to sit on a bench. I followed him and sat next to him on the crooked school bench.

"Well okay then…so how have you been?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh fine yah know staying in the underworlds great I guess." He mumbled sarcastically. Well then.

"Well then Mr. Grumpy" I said, and he looked at me funny. I just glared back. He flinched. Loved my death glare.

""Just my fathers not the most accepting" he looked down

"Well so is my dad! Well mostly he never talks to me…I'm okay with that though"

I replied, "Looks like we all got Daddy issues" With that he laughed. He has a beautiful laugh.

After that we just sat there in comfortable silence. When the bell rang he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench. Agh butterflies in my stomach! Go AWAY! I do not love Nico.

"OH SUUURRREEEEE….you can't lie to a love goddess Thalia!" Aphrodite cooed in my head. I DO NOT LOVE HIM. Maybe like…like more than I should. He walked me to my weather class, said bye, and walked off to Marine biology. I am sure he hated that, but they didn't have a class for Death. Well off to weather…This should be good

_**Ok. Chap 8? Whatever... Ill say 9... Its another A/N anyway so...**_

Authors note

OH GODS GUYS! I just realized I wrote they were going to the library and instead went outside…. lets pretend they just wanted to go out side all along k? Sorry about that! I feel stupid lol…but under a tree sounded more sappy.

And again…

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!

-and may the odds be ever in your favor"

P.s any of you guys read the parody of Hunger Games…its called HUNGER PAINS…well if you haven't its really funny you should read it. I know some people are like you love the book why the hades are you reading a book that makes fun of it? Well I have a sense of humor and find it funny… and the author made a parody for twilight so commmemee onnnnnn!

_**I love the hunger pains! Its halarious! And the hg is awesome! Anyways. Realy Beccah? 2 A/N in 3 chapters... Wow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi! So my goal is to get every one of Beccah's chapters and one of mine up today. If I don't have mine up, I apologize…**_

**Hey guys…for one THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS…and a lot of people on fanfics ask for more reviews to see if there stories suck…well I honestly don't care if you guys think mines horrible! That's too bad for haters! ANNNDDDDDDD hunger games was the greatest movie ever! For those of you who haven't seen it yet…SEE IT! Fo cereal!Sorry for making you guys wait so long for it to be finished but I have a lot of home work…teachers try to do a lot of hard stuff before 4th****marking period cause they know KIDS DON'T CARE after 3rd….well a lot don't…and I am uber sick…and my parents made me run 10 miles this morning which didn't help me in the slightest. I swear I will try to write more often! NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE

Percy's POV

After I left Annabeth I felt a hollowness in me! Gods I loved her so much I wish she took Marine Biology but that's probably not her thing. I was walking through the hallway when all of a sudden a girl stepped in front of me. Oh hades no! It was Sara.

"Hi there Percy" she said trying to sound hot but it really made her sound like a deranged chipmunk…she had a nasally high voice….sorry of those who thought that was mean, but it was true.

"Oh hi Sara listen I really need to get to class" I said firmly and walked around her.

"But wai-" I think she tripped then but I didn't turn around. I walked into the class room and saw no one there yet…WOW Percy you got here 6 minutes early! Congratulations. I saw a man standing by the fish tanks. He wasn't my teacher so this was very strange. I decided to go say Hi.

When I got closer I saw all the fish were staring at him…then I noticed his raven black hair, and rough hands….I took a wild guess and was pretty sure if it was who I thought it was my year would be very interesting.

"Dad?" I asked kind of worried. The man turned around that's when I got a good look at him. Raven black hair, sea green eyes like the ocean, but he did look a lot younger… Yep it was my Dad.

"Percy?" he came towards me and enveloped me in a huge hug. He smelled like the ocean…I guess he always does.

"Whatareyoudoinghere" I asked super rushed. He just laughed and went to sit by the fish tanks.

"Why I am here to teach marine biology." He replied easily "I thought this would be the easiest class to teach for me."

"Yah okay well I mean what are you doing at Goode? And why do you look so young? You realize you look exactly like me but a few years older right?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Well I came because I wanted to spend time with my son. Zeus allowed it so I am here. I look so young because I did not want to look forty…I usually do and I am on break. And thirdly there was no hiding I was your actual father anyway so what does it matter?" he said

"Well I guess it doesn't." I replied calmly…yep my year was gonna be super interesting. Just then Nico barged into the room looking like a million thoughts were going through his head. He nearly ran straight into Dad. Dad grabbed his arms and moved him around so to avoid that disaster. Nico looked up and scrambled behind a desk, looking scared…. Dad just chuckled.

"S-S-Sorry Lord Poseidon…wait Lord Poseidon?" Nico said cautiously.

"Honestly son of Hades you can get our from behind the desk I am not going to blast you." Dad said laughing. Nico did but was still very cautious.

"And I am here to spend time with my son… and stop looking at me like that I am not like you father I tend to not kill people often."

I laughed because it was so true! I sat on my dad's throne once…HIS THRONE and he didn't blast me! That's an accomplishment for gods.

"Yes it is Percy" my dad said…wait is he reading my mind?

"Yep" he replied like it was no big deal

"Could you please not do that its and invasion of my head" Oh crap what if he found out about Annabeth?

"I why would it be an issue if I found out about Annabeth?" he replied

"Oh that's because they are dating!" replied Nico sitting at his seat in the far back of the room. I glared at him and was suddenly was very scared. What would my dad say?

"That's so great!" He said and hugged me "She is such a brilliant young women"

I was shocked. He didn't care? "So you don't mind me dating a daughter of Athena?"

"Oh please Percy I am nothing like Athena! I don't want to take our rivalry out on our children. I mean I could for terrorizing mine but I don't see the fun in hating hers." He said while frowning slightly as if he disproved of her actions.

"And I don't have any hatred toward children of Hades or Zeus either" he said again but smiling back at Nico, who in return smiled slightly.

"If I may ask Nico why on earth did you choose to come to Marine Biology?"

"Well there are no classes about death so I thought I would choose the next best thing, and I definitely didn't want to take weather with Thalia. The way this day is turning out Zeus will probably be teaching it!" Nico replied

My dad just smiled like he was in on some inside joke…GREAT. Just then a lot of people started coming in and sitting down. They were staring at me and my dad a lot. Okay I get it we look alike! Gods! I wonder what he was going to call himself.

I said by to Dad and walked back to sit next to Nico. He was looking away dreamily and drawing something… which he quickly covered. I wonder….

"Hello class I am replacing the old teacher who had an unexplained absence" Dad said while winking at me and Nico.

"My name is Mr. Jackson, and no you may not call me Mr. J or J man." Well after he said that everyone flipped in their seats to stare at me.

"And before you all bombard Percy, yes I am his Dad" wow way to be blunt dad. Everyone then started whispering things like "Yah I can see it" or "Percy's dad is hot" I just rolled my eyes and my dad winked at me! He is not acting godly right now.

"Okay so now that all the gossip is over can I get on with my lesson?" nobody answered "Good now today we will be reading the signs of fish, and what may be going on with them." Everyone chuckled but I was excited! I can just ask them! This would be soooo easy.

"Okay now everyone step forward and yes you may bring your notes. You need to choose a fish to observe and see if you can figure out if its healthy, sick et cetera" Dad said winking at me again! What was with gods and winking?

I walked up to a large and brightly colored angle fish. I left my notes at my seat because I wouldn't need them.

"Well hello there Angel fish" I told it. It swam very quickly over to my side of the tank.

**(fish in italics and percy in normal; all in their thoughts btw)**

_Son of the sea god?_

Yep pretty much…but just call me Percy. My dads the god of the sea I don't need to be called the son of the sea god.

_Okay….Percy_

Now my project is to see what's up with you..sooo what's up?

_Oh well to start I am pregnant, and am having 450 eggs in a week or so._

Really that's so awesome Congratulations!

_Thank you son- excuse me Thank you Percy I am very happy to be a mother at last! I am already getting too old_

Nah you look really young…and I would love to stay and mind chat but I have to tell the class what is going on with you! Thanks for the information!

_Goodbye Percy!_

"Now class who wants to share what they discovered about their fish?" my Dad asked the class. I was the only one who raised my hand, so he motioned me to the front of the class.

"Well I studied that angel fish over there" I said while pointing a finger to the angel fish I talked to. _Hello everyone who is now staring at me,_the fish said_._My dad and I chuckled while everyone looked at us confused.

"Well she is pregnant and laying 450 eggs in about a week." I said while the fish said in my Dad's and my mind; _Oh yes I am really very excited._

"Good work Percy, that fish is in fact pregnant." Everyone looked super confused on how I could figure all that out. If only they knew…

A lot of other people kept coming up to explain what was up with their fish and all I could hear were the shouts of protest from every fish saying they weren't sick or fat. Then my Dad would politely tell the student they were wrong, and mentally try to calm the fish down. It was definitely a fun class. When Nico came up all he said was I have no clue what is wrong with the fish and walked back. I am surprised…well actually not. I guess he could care less being a son of Hades. Our yearlong project was to get a sea plant and make it grow from a baby. I seriously love this class now! I wonder what Thalia and Annabeth were doing in their classes….

**Was the fish thing too weird? I thought it would be fun to have a convo with a fish! Hahahaha and I will write Annabeths and Thalias POV soon…and also Nico I haven't written a lot about him but I think you can guess what he's always day dreaming about…**

**;D**

**BeccaH –BoOk LuVeR**

_**Ok, time for chapter 11!**_

**Just a quick question….was anyone else really disappointed with the Percy Jackson movie? I know I was…I was all like THERE WAS NO HYDRA! And their whole adventure was not centered upon finding those pearls! ANNNNDDD ANNABETHS HAIR IS BLONDE NOT BROWN/RED! Agh I was just thinking about it because they are making the second movie and I feel like it is gonna suck a lot like the first one…yah know just a hunch.**

A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE A LINE

Chapter 10 Thalia's POV

I kind of wish I took marine biology with Nico… Weather was gonna suck and I definitely didn't want to learn about lightning…I can shoot it out of my hands for Zeus's sake! I was grumbling to myself as I walked into the classroom…yah know six minutes early…and nearly ran into someone!

"Oh sorry!" the girl said, and suddenly I knew who she was.

"Rachel?" I asked. What in Hades name was she doing in a class about weather? The logic part of my brain was pretty sure she just had to choose something.

"Oh my gods Thalia is that you?" she asked.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't Percy so yah." She just laughed and said "Oh please no ones clueless enough to ever be Percy."

So the truth was out eh? Ha! I then decided I would ask her what she was doing in a class about weather and her response made me groan!

"Oh yah know Apollo is here and sure as Hades he teaches Greek and a extra poetry class which I was definitely not going to take." Ugh Apollo is here? WHY? WHY? The fates love to torture us!

"Oh great" I grumbled as she chuckled "Yah I know right." She responded

"I wonder who our teacher is?" I thought out loud, and sure enough right then our teacher walked into our classroom. We were still the only ones there, so he didn't notice us until I rudely coughed. What I was impertinent….don't hate. He turned around and I stuck out my hand as to shake. He just looked at me and turned suddenly really awkward. I had no idea why but when I got a good look at him I could guess it. Yah you want to know who our weather teacher was? The great and powerful almighty Zeus…. he looked different though. Oh he's younger…that's why. This was going to be one majorly awkward year.

"Oh hello father" I stated simply, and Rachel nearly freaked when I said father.

"Wait father? What?" she stated rather nervous.

"Hello Thalia" he said stiffly…gods was it going to be like this all the time.

"What in Hades name are you doing here?" I asked…yah he looked like he wanted to blast me…. my work is done.

"Well if you must know I am teaching weather, which is actually kind of fun." Wait fun? That's strange he usually uses words like amusing or boisterous.

"Well okay then." I stated rather simply and then just stood there as awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"Well this is awkward so I'll just leave and come back in like 3 minutes, Bye Thalia!" I glared at Rachel as she left the room, but she seemed unfazed. Darn that girl's good.

"So how have you been" my father asked. I just stared at him…he looked so different. He had no beard, short cropped hair, and was in normal clothes. He still had the same twinkling blue eyes I did though.

"What is there something on my face?" he asked while rubbing his face with his hand…. he was really different.

"No you just look and are acting really different…what's up with that?" I asked.

He just sighed and looked me in the eyes "Well I wanted to bond with you….I haven't been a wonderful father and wanted to try and start now."

"Well that's a change in pace but I will go with it…for now…but you better not expect me to treat you like and almighty ruler when you are trying to act like my dad." I said as he just stared at me. "What?"

"You are exactly like how I was when I was young, I was not always as you kids may have called a thousand year old god, a 'old fart'" he said with all seriousness…Oh my gods…. can't hold it in. And then I burst out laughing! He started to laugh along with me. Maybe this relationship can work out.

Rachel walked back into the room to find us literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Awwwwww maybe you guys can get along," she said while smiling at us.

Other kids started filing in so we reluctantly stopped laughing and got off the floor.

"Okay class I am the new weather teacher. My name is Mr. Grace" he said as he looked at me…no one else really knew me so I didn't have to worry about everyone looking at me…. Thank the Gods! I hate being the center of attention.

"Today we will be learning about lightning and electricity." Oh great exactly what I didn't want.

"We will be using this thing that I wont bother telling you the name of because you wont care anyway, to create and electric current to see if we can shock people." He smiled at me…Oh gods what on earth was he planning?

The thing we were using was a metal ball on this rod thingy…. I don't even know what it was but its not like I needed to touch it to make electricity.

"Okay I need a volunteer! Who wants to be shocked first?" everyone in class but me raised their hands so naturally he called on me "Thalia how about you?" I just glared at him as I walked to the front of the class.

"Okay you stand here, and I will touch the metal sphere to see if I can conduct the electricity. Then I will see if I can shock you." He told me as I nodded.

He walked up to the sphere and put his hand on it. I saw him smirk as he turned around. Oh joy.

When he placed his hand on my arm I felt a thousand volts of electricity course through my body. It didn't hurt but still shocked me slightly. He used his powers on me…oh snap he's gonna get it now. I grabbed his hand and sent more electricity through him than he put through me. He looked shocked (hahaha I am punny) and then looked proud.

"Well class it seems to work so go on and shock each other" he said while turning back to me. I just leaned in a little and whispered "Yah that's right 'old fart' I can do that too" he looked at me with respect as I walked away and went to shock Rachel. Maybe this year would turn out to be not so bad after all.

**Like it? I guess you guys have figured out part of the plot and if you haven't you are either reading to fast or are oblivious…Big time! I am gonna write some more soon so stay tuned!**

**~BeccaH –BoOk LuVeR-**

_**Chapter 12**_

**Hey Guys!**

**So this week is spring break for me, and I am going to Virginia to my friend's beach house that, sadly, has no Internet access. If my father will allow it, I will bring my laptop to the beach with me and type a chapter every night and post them when I get back! Till then though you will have to struggle with the anticipation!**

**Oh and also someone asked me to put more romance in the story…. well I cant really do that yet for the Thalia/Nico thing but I will try with the Percabeth ;D…..and read my other story its terrible ;) lolz really it is hahaha…NOW ONWARD**

Annabeth's POV

When I walked into class, no one was there…at all. Ugh I have to wait! This is torturous. I let my mind wander, as I looked around the room. There were posters of every monument that inspired me, and blueprints. They were so detailed I wondered who drew them.

Finally some more students stared filling in so I took my seat and started drawing some monuments I wanted to put on Olympus. This class would just help with building. When the bell rang the teacher walked in. She was wearing a white blouse, faded jeans, and black boots. She had black hair and looked strikingly familiar, but I couldn't place the name.

When she turned around I realized who she was and gasped a little. The person next to me looked at me, but I didn't pay much attention I was only staring at the women.

Or I guess I could call her mom.

Yep you guessed it. It was my mother, Athena, standing at the front of the room. She caught my look and winked at me. Did she really think she could waltz in here and teach my class?

"Why yes I do dear Annabeth." She spoke in my mind. Did I mention I hated it when gods and goddesses do that?

"Now class my name is Ms. Athena" real subtle mom "But you can call me Ms. A"

"For our first lesson we will be learning to draw simple buildings." She told us…this was going to be super easy.

"All of you who haven't drawn much ever are on one side of the room, so please walk over there if you fall under that category" she said while pointing to the right. Everyone got up. Great now I am going to be alone.

Mom first went over and taught the right side of the room how to draw the basic designs in drawing a simple building. Gosh I learned this when I was eight! When she set them to work she turned and walked over to me, and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hi mom" I said as she smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello Annabeth how have you been? How is building coming along?" I just stared at her…when did she become more like a mom to me?

"What is my hair messed up?" she asked while patting her head.

"No its just you are acting really different…what's up with you?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well I wanted to spend more time with you of course, and I am not always super harsh." Well you are around Percy. Crap stop thinking about Percy, she might find out!

"I might find out what about Percy?" she asked with a confused stare. Oh crap crap crap.

"Uhhhhh nothingggggggg" I told her. Please don't find out! She just looked at me and shrugged.

"So since you are advanced already do you just want to work on designs for Olympus?" she asked me. I nodded my head and started working on Aphrodite's temple. It made me want to puke. After a while I realized my mom was still next to me, and was making gagging sounds.

I just stared at her and burst out laughing. Oh my gods I felt the exact same way! Everything was pink and frilly in there! She even had the closet the size of a mall! Mom soon ended up having a laughing fit as well, and I ended up falling out of my chair. We were still laughing when mom helped me up and we sat back down.

I kept working but soon I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and everyone on the right side was staring at me and mom. Great now everyone thinks were crazy. Eh whatever I am a demigod let them think what they want…they wont ever know the half of it.

When I finished Aphrodite's temple, Mom walked over to the right side of the room to see how they were drawing, and help and stragglers. When she came back class was almost over but I had finished Poseidon's temple. She looked it over, looked at me, and smiled. Wait smiled?

"You did and amazing job at this temple Annabeth, I know Uncle Poseidon will love it." She told me still looking down at the blueprint. What was with her? Not to far back she couldn't even say his name without being disgusted, sneering, or just making fun of the original "Kelp Head". Really Poseidon was nice, and I didn't see why they kept fighting. I guess I am the logic one in the situation.

His temple was what I was most proud of though. It had a small pond on one side, and a fountain much like Percy's over the pond. On the other side was scrolls, a telescope, maps, et cetera. Basically anything you would find on an old time vessel, and all around the room there were bubbles, filled with fish in them. There was much more, but those are what I thought really stood out. I added a lot because I want him to like me so he would approve of my relationship with Percy. OH CRAP DID I JUST THINK THAT?

"What's your relationship with that sea spawn?" my mother demanded. I faulted a little. How am I supposed to tell her?

"Uhhhhh well Percy is kind of…my boyfriend" I looked down afraid to see her look. Now she was probably going to blast Percy. I looked up at her and saw her smiling…wait SAY WHAT NOW? Then she surprised me even more by pulling me into a hug.

"I am happy for you" she told me when we pulled away.

"I thought you didn't approve with our relationship?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

"I know my feud with Poseidon has cause you hardships with that boy and I wanted it to stop because I know you love Perseus. I didn't want to hurt you because of something I have done, and done being very unwise." Wow my mom finally has become wise again.

"Thank you mother" I said while hugging her again. I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell Percy!

When the bell rang I raced out of the room yelling "Bye mom" and when I rounded the corner I just saw my mom standing in the doorway of her classroom smiling at me. When I got halfway to Marine Biology I ran into someone and we fell to the ground. When I looked down it was Percy, and I didn't hesitate to kiss him. When I looked down after pulling away he was smiling.

"So what was that for Wise girl?" he asked

"My mom approves!" and that's all I got to say before we were kissing again.

**I decided not to end with a cliffy to have mercy on you poor souls! I swear I will put another chapter up Saturday when I get back! Thanks for reading ;D**

**~BeccaH –BoOk LuVeR**

**P.s. is anyone else dying of anticipation for the MOA? Seriously it needs to come out now or I am gonna die. I am thinking about doing a MOA fanfic…what do you guys think?**

_**Ok, neither of us owns ANYTHING! Yay!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! Chapter 13!**_

**Okay so this one is going to be shorter cause I am uber busy with Easter stuffs. I will hopefully be able to type some more at my grandma's house tomorrow and will get another chapter up tomorrow night! And I swear on the river styx this time…. unless I have to face the wrath of my grandma…and then sorry but I would break that swear.**

Percy's POV

I was so happy…or elated? Is that a better word? I do actually listen when Annabeth teaches me things!

Her mom actually approved of us! I thought Athena hated me, and would much rather blast me and face the wrath of my Dad.

It was the end of the day so after Annabeth came and started kissing me in the hallway; I sat up and grabbed her arm pulling her up with me. She pouted, which made her look adorable. I had to literally restrain my self from kissing her again. I pulled her through the halls, and grabbed stuff from her locker and stuff from mine. In her locker I found pictures of us, and friends.

One had me and her after our first quest standing next to Grover, covered in dirt and scratches, but smiling none the less. The second photo was of Annabeth kissing me after the chariot races after our voyage into the sea of monsters. I was blushing madly, while everyone cheered for us. The third was of Thalia, Annabeth, and I right before we went to help Grover with Nico and Bianca. Right before Annabeth was taken, and right before we held up the sky to save Lady Artemis.

My mood turned sour, but then I remembered Annabeth was here with me and instantly felt better. The fourth was of all of us after the battle of the labyrinth. In the picture were Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Chiron, Tyson, and I. We all looked grim, but smiled at our victory against Kronos and his forces, and at the very little amount of casualties. The fifth was right after the Battle of Olympus, and it made me blush, but happiness spread through me. It was a picture of Annabeth and I about to be thrown into the canoe lake after our first kiss. We were both blushing madly, our faces completely red, but were laughing along with the eavesdroppers.

The last one hit a soft spot on me and made me slightly sad. It was a picture of Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke. It must have been taken when they first met because Annabeth didn't look a day older than seven. Of course it wouldn't be taken after they got to camp because Thalia was…you know…a tree. When I saw Luke actually happy it made me sad. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but Annabeth wiped it away.

"Shhhhhhh he died a hero. Percy he's gone, but he will always be with us." Annabeth said to comfortingly. How was she so calm? Luke was a brother to her. I guess she came to terms with his fate long ago, but I don't think I ever could. I gave him that Knife.

I closed her locker and grabbed her arm again pulling her through the hallways. When we got outside I looked around and saw a short kid sitting in the shadows. Instantly I knew it was Nico. The shadows were bending around him, and he was making a skeleton appear out of the ground. The bones knitted themselves together and scurried off in the form of a field mouse. He really shouldn't do that in front of all these mortals, but I guess he didn't care.

"Hey Nico" I said and he looked up at me grinning.

"Oh hey Percy what's up?" he asked casually sitting back leaning on his hands.

"Nothing much. Where's Thalia?" I asked and nearly jumped out of my skin when she appeared next to me.

"Someone call?" she asked

"Yah I did. Do you guys want to come to my house?" I asked them while hoping they said yes. My mom would love to see them!

"Yes!" Nico said while jumping up off the ground "Your mom is amazing"

"Oh you just love her because she gives you blue cookies," Thalia said glaring at Nico, who shrugged "I'll come too though"

"Well you know I will come I love you mom" Annabeth said with a slight nod. My mom loved Annabeth too. She thought Annabeth was the most intelligent, and levelheaded girl she had ever met. It also helped that Annabeth had saved my life hundreds of times over the past few years, and for that my mom was grateful.

All of us walked to school, so we started walking back to my apartment. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and swung it between us as we walked and talked. Nico and Thalia seemed to be having their own conversation, but stopped when we got to my apartment. Well time to see my mom.

**Yah like?**

**Also question….are most MOA fan fictions in third person POV? Idk if I should write mine in first or third.**

**Thanks**

**~BeccaH**

_**14!**_

**WASSUUUPPPPP FELLOW PERCY JACKSON LOVERS?**

**Sooooooo I am writing a MOA fan fiction! BUUUTTTTTTT you guys are going to have to wait a while for the first chapter to come out…I don't want it to suck a lot, cause it would be spitting on my love for the books. I am trying hard to come up with an original idea, and it may not be up till mate April or May but NEVER YE FEAR! It will be hacking awesome so now I leave you with anticipation.**

Percy's POV

I unlocked the door and walked in to be greeted by the amazing smell of cookies drafting through the air. I am staring to think blue cookies were my weakness, and not loyalty. We all walked into the kitchen where my mom was sitting at the table writing.

"Hey mom. I brought friends home….I hope you don't mind" I said sheepishly while she looked up from her notebook.

"Oh my gods **(would she say that?)**Thalia, Annabeth, Nico is that you?" my mom said while standing up and puling each of them into a hug. All of them looked so content, as if they didn't get hugs at all. Which I guess they didn't.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis" Thalia said while hugging my mom. Then she turned to Nico and pulled him into a hug.

"Nico it is so good to see you" My mom had really come to love Nico like a son. After he came to my fifteenth birthday party, he would just drop in regularly. Usually scaring us to death **(har de har I'm punny)** because he would just step out of the shadows.

"Its so good to see you all. Would you like some cookies?" she asked mainly Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"YES!" Nico said enthusiastically, while simultaneously jumping into a chair. My mom just laughed and brought the cookies out of the oven. She put them on a plate, and when Nico tried to grab them but my mom swatted his hand away.

"Hey those are hot, and I don't want you burning yourself" she snapped at him, in a totally motherly way.

Nico just grumbled sarcastically " like being burned is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I am the freaking ghost king" I snickered. He then proceeded to grab a steaming cookie from the plate.

"OW!" he yelled and dropped it. My mom just shook her head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I couldn't help but laughing, and soon everyone but Nico joined in. He just shook his head, but he couldn't hide the smile playing on his lips.

After a while of talking and joking around Mom said she was leaving to meet Paul at a restaurant. She also said they were going to see his parents tomorrow considering it was a Friday, and were leaving to go there right after they ate.

"You guys can have friends over if you want," she said with a wink, and then she was out the door. We went to sit on the carpet in the living room, and silence filled the room.

"Soooooo what do you guys want to do? You guys don't need to get home for some odd reason yah?" I asked them.

"Nah I have my own apartment" Annabeth replied.

"Same" Nico and Thalia said at the same time, which caused them to blush madly. Hmmmmmm I wonder what was going on with them.

"Wait you guys all have your own apartments?" I asked a little envious. They are lucky.

"Yah my mom is renting me one to oversee **(fixed it ;D)**building on Mount Olympus, and to go to school as well." Annabeth said

"My Dad didn't want me in the Underworld so he rented me one, Nico replied with a shrug.

"Same here. Artemis just wanted me to be in one place" Thalia said. They were soooooo lucky!

"I need some water!" Thalia said while standing to get up. That's when things got awkward. Thalia slipped on the carpet and fell….right into Nico's lap.

"Oh my gods Nico I'm sorry" Thalia said while pushing herself up. Nico was blushing madly, but managed to get out "Oh its okay Thalia"

"Gods its like this morning all over again. De Ja Vu." Thalia said while looking quite flushed. Nico chuckled awkwardly, and Thalia left to get her water.

Nico glared over at me and Annabeth. We were laughing at their awkwardness. It was very amusing.

"Guys not cool" he said while giving us his best death glare **(punny ;D).**Too bad for him it didn't work on me.

"What's going on with you guys lately?" Annabeth said trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work.

"N-N-Nothing" he said looking panicked. Hmmmmm something was going on and I suddently had the perfect plan to figure our what.

I leaned over to Annabeth and whispered in her ear "Truth or Dare". She immediately understood what I was getting at. Just then Talia walked back into the room and sat down next to Nico. Thankfully without tripping.

"So what are we doing?" she asked curiously.

"Well firstly I think we should invite some friends over" Annabeth said with a smirk, "I think we should invite a few people form camp, and whoever else we want."

"Okay definitely the Stolls" I replied "Maybe Clarisse and Chris, and Katie G to keep the Stolls in line." Annabeth nodded.

"I want to invite my friend from school Carmella," she said

"And I want to invite Nick, Austin, Mitchell, and Phil" I said. I definitely wanted my friends from swim team here.

After calling everyone and asking if they could come to our major game of Truth or Dare later, and asked if they could stay overnight, we started preparing. Two hours later everyone started showing up. First it was The Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris. Argus drove them. Then came Carmella, who was surprised Annabeth had invited her. She also looked kind of nervous to be around me. I have no clue why though. My swim team buddies came last.

We all got into the living room and took random places around the room.

"Sooooo guys what are we doing?" Travis asked. I just smirked. This was going to be super fun.

"Why we are playing Truth or Dare of course," I replied

**Okay so I just realized this story really will have no good ending so I might discontinue it after the next few chapters…MIGHT…but I just don't want the chapters to get super pointless…which they kind of already are. Sorry if you like the story but I really want to work on other stuff…so I will continue until it absolutely makes no sense. BUT I promise I wont make them all get eaten by crocodiles (or was it alligators?)**

**~Becca H**

_**15!**_

**HOLA!**

**I am back with more of the story BUT be forewarned I have Science MSA this week and will be unable to update much this week! SORRY! I hope you like this chapter ;)**

Nico's POV

OH HADES NO! This cannot be happening! I hate truth or dare! Something lway embarrassing happens to me and I HATE IT! Long story short…I played truth or dare with skeletons down in the Underworld…and they kind of dared me to…yah know… Ride Cerberus into my father's palace. Now that I think of it that was more terrifying than embarrassing, but after I rode Cerberus in, Persephone turned me into a tulip. Very manly I know. After that incident though we got along well so now harm no foul yah?

Back to the present, I could see Percy smirk at me. He must have seen my face fill with dread the second he told Travis what we were playing. Travis and Connor had these evil grins on their faces. OH HADES NO! They are planning something!

"Okay well first can we introduce ourselves, cause' I don't really know many of you" Percy's friend Nick asked. We then went around the circle telling everyone our names.

"Well I am Percy, and that is Annabeth" Percy said while pointing to themselves.

"I'm Thalia"

It was my turn.

"Nico"

"I'm Travis and that is Connor," the twins said. Of course Connor called himself Travis and Travis called himself Connor. Only people from camp could tell them apart. Katie hit them in the heads.

"You dolts! This is Travis, and that's Connor" Katie said ending their little joke "Oh and I'm Katie"

"Clarisse"

"Chris" After they said their names they held hands…Well aren't they just adorable.

"Carmella" a girl who was probably Annabeth's friend said

"I'm Nick, and that's Nick, Austin, Mitchell, and Phil" Those were all of Percy's swimming friends.

"How do you all know each other?" Carmella asked referring to Travis, Connor, myself, Thalia, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Oh we all go to the same summer camp," Percy replied while looking like he was sharing an inside joke. If only they knew.

"Okay well lets get started. Who wants to go first?" Percy asked. I looked around nervously. Annabeth was the first to speak up.

"I will" she said with an amused look on her face.

"Travis, Truth or Dare?" she said while looking at a nervous Travis. WO! Travis…. Nervous…someone get a camera! The only time he was nervous was when either Katie or Clarisse came after him.

"Dare" he replied. Figures. Stolls never back down from a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Katie…on the lips" jeez Annabeth knew how to seal any loopholes didn't she?

They both blushed madly. Everyone at camp knew they liked each other except for themselves. Gods it was getting irritating. Clarisse spoke my mind.

"Will you two just kiss already? Everyone knows you like each other, so kiss, and finally get together so we don't have to deal with you anymore" she said, irritation dripping from her voice. They just blushed even more.

Finally after forever of watching them blush, Travis leaned in and kissed Katie. We never set a time so they were kissing for a minute before Thalia coughed.

"Kay' guys I am happy for you and all, but I really do not need to see that" she said while glaring at them.

"Oh right sorry Thals" Travis said, but his eyes were glazed over, and wasn't paying attention which was bad for him. Thalia punched him in the arm. Hard.

'Travis Stoll don't you ever call me Thals again!" she growled at him. He looked truly frightened.

"But how come they get to call you Thals?" Travis said while gesturing to Annabeth, Percy, and myself.

"Cause I actually like them Travis" Thalia said with little emotion.

"Awwww I am feeling the love Thalia" he said with sarcasm. Thalia just glared at him, and he shut up rather quickly.

"Okay Percy, Truth or Dare?" Travis asked innocently, but I think we all knew he was going to say something bad. Percy though, regrettably is rather slow.

"Dare" Percy replied with false bravado. Travis smiled evilly.

"I dare you to go tell Annabeth's mom on Monday that you got Annabeth pregnant." Percy paled.

"Come on man! She just finally approved of our relationship! I can't tell her I got Annabeth pregnant!" Percy said. He looked like he was going to puke.

"Why is telling her that so bad? Why does Annabeth's mom hate Percy?" Austin asked. Again if only he knew.

"Uh well our parents kind of hate each other, therefore my mother hates Percy. He thinks he's a miniature of his Dad." Annbeth replied unsteadily.

"Sure looks like a miniature of his Dad" I said to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work, but everyone looked at Percy. He was mumbling to himself about being turned to ashes, and being to young to die.

"Wait your dad's Mr. Jackson yah? The marine biology teacher?" Phil asked and was about to say something else but Connor cut in.

"Wait Poseidon teaches at your school?" he nearly yelled. Katie quickly covered his mouth. Way to say a gods name Connor, way to go.

"Wait Poseidon?" Phil asked obviously confused.

"Uhhh yah that's my dad's first name. His dad really like Greek mythology" Percy replied. He still looked really pale.

"Hahahaha that's ironic how he became a marine biology teacher, and he's named after the God of the Sea" Carmella said "Let me guess the weather teacher's name is Zeus? Who has weather?"

"Uhhh I do" Thalia replied kind of awkwardly "His name is Mr. Grace"

Me, Percy, and Annabeth all stared at her in shock. No way was this happening.

"Your Dad does not teach at our school too?" Percy asked obviously scared out of his wits. He has made a lot of enemies out of the gods.

"Wait he's your Dad?" Carmella asked

Thalia obviously looked uncomfortable " Yah he is, and his name really is Zeus" she said while Carmella stared at her.

"Well that's strange. We have a marine biology teacher named Poseidon, and weather teacher named Zeus, and an Architecture teacher named Athena." Carmella said

Why are all the gods teaching at our school? This was strange.

"Well back to the game, Percy you have to do it" Travis said "or I will get my whole cabin all up in you business for the whole summer."

"Fine I'll do it, but if I die I will be coming back to haunt you" Percy replied while he looked at me. Ugh fine I will help him haunt Travis. It'd be funny to watch anyway.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked, and Thalia being the strong headed, stubborn girl she is replied with the one word you should never say…

"Dare"

Percy's evil smile was almost as bad as Travis's. He had something bad planned.

"Thalia I dare you to kiss Nico, and yes that means on the lips for one minute."

_**No owning!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 16 (actually an A/N but whatevs.)**_

Authors note!

Okay guys so here's the dealio!

I am super busy and cant really update…did that hit you like a pound of bricks?

Actually I lied I am going to try to update but I am trying to write notes for a book we are doing in class in like a few weeks…I am trying to get a head start…its called the outsiders! My teacher told us especially to not take notes early! I feel like a rebel! ;)

ANNNNDDDD it's french week at my school and I am part of French club soooo yah…kind of have to help

AND ANYONE WHO LIKES THE KANE CHRONICLES…..IT COMES OUT NEXT TUESDAY! OMG I AM SO EXCITED BUT IT'S THE LAST BOOK AND RICK IS SO GONNA KILL SOMEONE OFF AND OMG I A FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! Any of you who love them and are freaking out like yours truly feel free to private message me to rant cause no one I know likes the series! IDK WHY! THEY ARE HACKING AWESOME JUST LIKE PJO!

OH ANNNDDDDDDD I think officially the second PJO movie is gonna be better than the first one….I saw a pic the other day where the girl who plays annabeth's hair was actually blonde and slightly curled! EEEEEEPPPPPP

_**Chapter 17**_

Hey guys! I am super sorry for the long wait! I am just super busy and stuff so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Thalia's POV

Oh my gods! What am I suppose to do? I can't kiss Nico! I would be kicked out of the hunters and he would be turned into a jackalope! I looked over to Nico who was glaring at Percy, and blushing slightly….wait blushing? Does that mean he likes me too? Wait why did I just say that? I don't like him right? He turned to look at me and I realized I really wanted to kiss him but just couldn't.

I glared at Percy who gulped and looked away nervously.

"Percy Jackson I think you have a death wish" Travis said while looking back and forth between Percy and I like we were playing and intense game of ping pong.

"I am not doing that dare! Percy I can't!" I told him pleadingly. All of the mortals looked super confused at why I couldn't…if only they knew…gods!

"Sorry Thalia but a dare's a dare," Annabeth said looking at me innocently.

"Hey whose side are you on?" I said while glaring at her.

I looked at Nico. He looked just as worried as I was. I looked up and prayed to Artemis to forgive me and I leaned in and kissed him.

It was amazing.

I know it sounds cliché but I literally felt sparks when out lips met. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He put his arms around my waist. I was in heaven.

After a minute Percy told us to stop. All of our friends from Camp were grinning at us. I just scooted away from Nico and lowered my head so people didn't see me blushing. I hope Artemis doesn't find out. I really like being in the hunters, but Nico made me question why.

**AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Thalia you're in LOVVEE!**a very girly voice squealed in my head.

'Am not' I said back to her

**Yes you are don't try to hide it! You are in love with Nico Di Angelo! Awwww this is too cute! I already have your couple name picked out: Thalico, and your children's names: A-**

"Stop Aphrodite!" I yelled, and later realized I yelled it out loud. Whoops.

"Okkkkaaaayyyyy so now that that's over with Thalia your turn" Percy said while trying to break the awkward silence.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" I asked her. I had the most evil dare I could think of for a daughter of Ares planed for her.

"Dare punk," Clarisse said with misused bravado. Hehe this was gonna be good.

"I dare you to let Aphrodite give you a makeover" I told her and laughed as her faced paled considerably. She was speechless for a few moments, and looked like a fish as she gaped at me.

"Wait who's Aphrodite?" Carmella asked. For a while I forgot the rest of them were there. I'll dare them next time.

"Oh just a relative" Nico said while looking very amused and hot. Wait hot? I didn't just think that did I?

**Oh yes you did Thalia Grace** Aphrodite spoke in my mind.

'Oh hey Aphrodite Clarisse wants you to give her a makeover' I told her.

**EEEEEPPPPPP seriously? OMG I have to perfect outfit and makeup and –**

I cut her off

'okay I get it just be at Percy's apartment in thirty minutes'

**OKAY I AM SO THERE**

"So Clarisse yah up for it or are you to chicken?" I taunted. She gulped and nodded.

"Great Aphrodite will be here in thirty minutes so prepare yourself." I told her.

"Okay how bout you: truth or dare?" Clarisse asked pointing to Austin. He was tall, and had dark brown hair that was spiked in the front. He actually was rather good looking, but Nico was hotter. Yes I have come to terms with liking him.

"Uhhhhh truth" he looked super nervous. I would be too.

"Who do you like?" Wow Clarisse. Way to go with the easy question. Though she had a smile on her face like she was planning something.

"Uh N-n-nobody" He said shakily, while blushing madly. Well way to be obvious.

"Okay all of us know you like someone so just tell us. You are also blushing like crazy…thought I'd let yah know" Connor said rather bluntly. Katie Gardener smacked him in the head. Yep that was pretty much a daily routine now.

" Uh I k-kinda like –" he whispered the name.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Clarisse said

"Carmella. I like Carmella okay?" he said while blushing. I looked over to Carmella who was staring at Nick blushing beet red. Awwww they were cute.

"Austin, truth or dare?" Nick asked this tall guy with blonde hair that had the whole flow thing going on.

"Dare" Austin replied boldly. Nick leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Austin paled. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Come on man don't make me do that! Please anything but that! I will literally be killed. Do you want me to die bro?" Austin frantically said to Nick. Nick just shrugged and smiled evilly.

"I hate you, and also if I die I will come back to haunt you" Austin said. Nico laughed.

"Hate to break it to you but yah can't" Everyone just stared at him confused. He seemed to realize his mistake. He motioned for Austin to continue.

What Austin did next really did say 'I want a death wish, please kill me know!' He walked up to where Annabeth was sitting leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Nobody said a word. Then Annabeth laughed while looking up. Above Austin and Nick were two orbs of water…just floating there. I laughed, and so did everyone from camp. The mortals couldn't see the water.

Austin was looking at Percy pleadingly as if to say 'please don't kill me' percy just smiled. All of a sudden Percy dropped to orbs on their heads. They got soaked.

"How the heck did that happen?" asked a soaking wet Nick. Percy shrugged.

"Karma" he said smiling "Towels are in the hall closet"

"Nice Percy nice" Nico said while looking at Percy with respect.

"Hey I did nothing" Percy said smiling. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled while standing up.

"Gods Thals no need to scream" Nico said. All the mortals looked at him again. Guess he didn't care.

I walked to the door and opened it to find a beautiful women standing there. The second she saw me she pulled me into a hug.

"OMG THALIA ITS BEEN TOO LONG" Aphrodite yelled in my ear.

"Gods Aphrodite I can hear you. No need to yell." Hahaha I was a hypocrite.

"Okay so where is Clarisse?" she asked

"She's in the other room, but no godly actions. There are mortals here" I said and Aphrodite nodded.

We walked into the room, and immediately all the mortal guys were swooning over her. Ugh. Aphrodite rushed over to all of the half bloods and gave them big hugs.

"Percy! Annabeth! Its been sooo long!" She said.

"Yah it has." Percy said. He seemed to be not affected by her love magic cause he didn't show it.

"Now where is Clarisse?" Aphrodite asked innocently. Clarisse was hiding behind Chris, tying not to be noticed by the love goddess.

"Now Clarisse I know you love Chris so much, but you can come out from hiding behind him," Aphrodite said.

Clarisse walked our from behind Chris and gulped. Chris whispered something in her ear, which made her blush, and then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Awwww you two are adorable. Now come on Clarisse its time to give you a makeover!"

Liked it? Hate it? Should I continue? Tell me what yah think!

And sorry I have to rant again….

OMG THE SERPENTS SHADOW COMES OUT IN TWO DAYS! AHHHH I AM FREAKING OUT!

Okays thanks I had to get that out of my system.

-BeccaH

_**18! (A/N)**_

Authors note sorry

Okay so I am super sorry!

Awesomelyevilphsycokid brought to my attention that in the last chapter, when Clarisse was daring someone I said Austin…..I MEAN'T NICK! I figure you guys figured out my mistake but I wanted to clear things up! Sorry again, my mistake completely.

So just pretend when I said Clarisse pointed to Austin I actually said pointed to Nick! THNX!

-BeccaH

_**No ownershop!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 19!**_

PEOPLE!

ITS RANTING TIME!

THE SERPENTS SHADOW WAS ONE OF THE BEST BOOKS I HAVE EVER READ IN MY LIFE! THERE IS SERIOUSLY NO WAY OF EXPLAINING HOW I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW! A LITTLE IN BETWEEN ACTUALLY! CAUSE NOW I AM ALL LIKE CRAP IS FREAKIN OVER! BUT I AM ALSO ALL LIKE HOLY F THAT WAS THE BEST BOOK I HAVE EVER READ IN MY ENTIRE LIFE EVER!

AND I THINK RICK RIORDAN'S GOING TO MAKE A CROSSOVER! JUST READ THE BOOK AND YOULL KNOW WHY I THINK THAT! I AM SPAZZING OUT CAUSE IF HE MAKES A CROSSOVER I WILL LOVE HIM FOREVER!

I LITERALLY JUST FINISHED THE BOOK! I STARTED IT AT 3 PM AND FINISHED AT 9:40 PM! I AM JUMPING AROUND RUNNING AROUND MY HOUSE SCREAMING!...OR WAS AT LEAST! AND NOW I REALLY WANNA PUKE CAUSE ITS OVER AND I MIGHT DIE IF RICK DOESN'T WRITE ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THE KANES! FOR REAL!

:0 :0

OMG IF YOU HAVENT READ IT READ IT RIGHT NOW I AM FORCING YOU! DO IT! DO IT! EVERYTHING WAS SO SURPRISING AND CRAP AND I WAS FREAKING OUT THE WHOLE TIME! I WONT SPOIL ANYTHING CAUSE I DON'T DO CRAP LIKE THAT BUT GO OUT AND READ IT NOW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND FORCE YOU TO READ IT…..jk….BUT SERIOUSLY READ IT!

-BECCAH

_**Chapter 20**_

OKAY GUYS THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER AND I AM SOOOOO SORRY BUT I AM FLIPPING OUT BECAUSE I HAVE TWO FINALS THIS WEEK THAT I HAVE TO PASS OR I HAVE TO RETAKE THE CLASS AND HELKZ NOES I AINT RETAKING GEOMETRY!

OH and for all you readers go and read Burning Down by toe walker! It's about the Civil war, like journal entries, and I fully support this considering I just finished the civil war unit during Social studies class! READ READ!

Clarisse's POV

I was freaking out. I DO NOT want Aphrodite giving me a makeover! And plus she reminded me of Silena, which made me hopelessly sad. I hated being sad.

Aphrodite pushed me into a spare room, which instantly morphed into some scary closet filled with clothes, makeup, jewelry, and other things that made me want to burn my eyes out with a flamethrower.

"What is this place?" I asked worried about her answer. Aphrodite just smiled.

"This is my secret closet of course."

Scary.

She then pushed me into a chair. In front of me laid a table, and a mirror surrounded by all those round lights you see sometimes in movies and crap like that. Aphrodite waved her hand and a suitcase, yah a suitcase, opened on the table. In it was the scariest thing I have seen yet.

Makeup.

It made me shiver just by looking at it. Aphrodite turned to me.

"So do you want a lot, a little, or natural?" She was seriously asking my opinion? This was new. Usually if the Aphrodite campers wanted to give you a makeover they would duct tape you mouth closed.

"Uhhhhh as little as possible." I said while Aphrodite gave me a look.

"Now Clarisse don't you want to impress Chris?" She asked as I blushed.

"Nope not really" I stated rather bluntly. She pouted.

"Okay well turn around, and close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them." I did what she asked but was kind of worried. First I felt her straighten my hair. Then I could feel the dreaded makeup being applied. I knew she was going to put eyeliner on me, which I didn't want but what can you do.

Finally after 40 minutes of her putting stuff on my face, she told me to open my eyes. When I looked in the mirror, the girl sitting there was not me. My hair was really straight and went down past my shoulders. My eyes popped because of the black eyeliner, mascara, and dark brown eye shadow she used. I had some foundation and blush on my cheeks, that made all my blemishes disappear completely.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Aphrodite gushed. I turned to look at her, and smiled.

"I actually kind of like it." I said while looking back in the mirror.

"YYYAAAYYYY! Okay now we need to find you some clothes!" Aphrodite all but squealed.

She pulled me over to a whole aisle filled with nothing but jeans. She threw me a pair of black skinny jeans, and dragged me to the shirts. She handed me a red top, and pushed me into a changing area, or what it looked to be. I changed out of the clothes I was in and stepped outside. Aphrodite started squealing.

"CHIS IS GOING TO DIE WHEN HE SEES YOU!" I didn't think I looked that pretty, but then I went to a mirror. I was just wearing a loose over the shoulder red top, and black skinny jeans but it really worked.

"Thank you Aphrodite. I think I look nice." I said while she ran over and hugged me. She handed me a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket.

"Go make your guy flustered!" she yelled to me as she pushed me out the door.

I walked back into the room where everyone was still playing the game, and they immediately stopped when I walked in. Everyone was staring at me, except Chris was blushing madly. Huh I must look really pretty to him. He stood up and walked over to me, and whispered in my ear the same thing he said before I left.

"You're beautiful just the way you are." That made me blush. Why did he have such an effect on me? He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit next to him. Percy was the first to speak up out of the lot of them.

"Wow Clarisse you look so different." I gave him a look that clearly stated Really?

"Really Prissy? I never would have guessed." I said with sarcasm oozing from my voice. He just looked away. Hah in your face Prissy.

"Well are you guys going to continue to stare at me or are we going to continue the game?" I asked looking around.

We started playing again, but before anyone said anything Chris took my hand, and Aphrodite winked at me from the doorway to her super mega scary closet.

Okay so I know that was super bad but I am super busy and cant write anything for a while so I am really sorry!

Oh and has anyone read the new Mortal Instruments book? Well just saying, IT WAS FLIPPIN AMAZING!

Review please!

-Becca H

_**21**_

Hey guys…

So I am just letting you know I am going to stop writing Surprises at Goode….sorry but I am having extreme writers block and don't know where to take it from where I left off….if any one wants to keep writing it please just private message me and I will hand over full rights to you! Thanks for reading

-Becca H

_**22 (this is where I come in)**_

HELLO ALL!

So I asked a while ago if anyone wanted to take over my story Surprises at Goode and I chose to have toe walker be the new author! I am sorry for all of you who asked to write it! So if you want to continue reading the story it will be under toe walkers name!

-Becca H

_**I will try to get mine uo today but if I cannot I apologise.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this chapter is mine ALL MINE! Sorry BeccaH. You are never getting it back mwahahahahaaaaa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo as much as I wish I did**

_Previously on avatar! (Jk)_

_"Well are you guys going to continue to stare at me or are we going to continue the game?" I asked looking around._

_We started playing again, but before anyone said anything Chris took my hand, and Aphrodite winked at me from the doorway to her super mega scary closet_.

Annie's POV (don't call me Annie!)

Well after Clarisse came back, all of the people from goode got a bit awkward and left. **(Sorry, I have enough trouble with my own ocs so I will inclue all of them, just not yet.)** The game kind of puttered out after that, all of the couples went to different corners and some were talking while some cough Travis and Kate cough were kissing passionately.

Nico, Thalia, and Connor were sitting awkwardly in the middle of the room until death breath and pinecone face jumped to their feet at the same time, blushed, and ran out of the and I laughed while Connor "sneakily" went up to Katie and hit her on the back of the head before running out, Kate and Travis hot on his heels. They looked pretty mad, and I don't blame them.

After a while of Clarisse and Chris, and Percy and I talking and kissing and just enjoying each other's company, Percy realized the time.

"ok, its getting late, everybody out!" Percy yelled.

"Prissy, there are only four people in here; there is no need to yell" Clarisse shouted like the hypocrite she is as her and Chris left. I laughed as Percy's face got all red. Apparently, he did not realize that everybody had left.

"May I walk you home malady?" Percy asked, extending his arm after a minute of red fadedness.

I laughed but took it anyway, "I would be delighted kind sir." And we walked out of the room. Smiling like the fools we were. Oh how things can change.

We walked through the streets, taking the long way to my apartment. Just talking until I felt a hand on my other arm. This hand did not feel friendly at all. I gave a little squeak as somebody grabbed Percy as well. I felt a cloth go over my nose and mouth before I fell and felt Percy fall with me.

We woke up in a prison cell with our arms and legs chained to walls. It certainly had a medieval flare to it although the architecture was more Renaissance... Ugh stupid ADHD! I was just beginning to formulate a plan when I heard laughter and footsteps coming down the hallway. Then the door opened and I saw someone I thought I'd never see again. It was…

**LUKE! No not really. Every story has Luke come back from the dead. It's not Gaea either…**

**Gasp! A twist?.I was greatly disappointed with BeccaH's lack of action.I'm telling you now, I don't really like action all that much, but I feel like it is needed in most stories. My original plan for this chapter was for monsters to attack Percy's house because of all the demigod scent, but it didn't happen. Then I was going to have them attacked by monsters, but that didn't happen either. So who oelr what is this kidnapping Percy and Annabeth? Review and tell me what you think! And ill tell BeccaH if its a comment to her part of the story! Read all my other stuff as well! Its not the best but this site wouldn't be what it was if it was all perfect!**

**R+r!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back in Texas! Florida, Alabama, Louisiana, and Georgia are cool and all, but I was raised in Texas and it will always be my home. I'm still 2 hours away from my house so I will attempt to write this now. Just so you know, all of my stories and all updates are written on my phone because I can hardly get on the computer for the 15 minutes it takes to upload stories, much less the 2 or more hours it takes to type/ write them! I am scheming to get a laptop for my b-day (September 1st) but I don't know if I can even get one then. So excuse spelling/grammar! So sorry if I did not respond to your reviews. I read them, I did but I might not have responded. So sorry bout that. I don't own most of this story or pjo!**

**Anabeth pov**

And in walked walkedthat satyr guy who died in the war... What was his name? Oh whatevs it doesn't really matter** (I really could not remember his name and do not have access to the books at the moment.)** but he had an evil glint in his eye and it kinda freaked me out. Aren't satyrs supposed to be peaceful? Apparently not. I did not think they could come back from the dead either...

"hello polluting mortals" he said in a raspy voice that was not how I remembered it. "I belong to an organisation of nature spirits that are angry at demigods, like you two, who we feel do not help the environment as much as you should. Our final goal is to take over the human government to make everybody perfect in their nature habits."

My eyes were wide. Kronos had some pretty crazy ideas but least his final goal was reachable! This is mad! Nobody can be absolutely perfect at everything! Like this one time I got an 80 on a test! That in itself is proof because I usually get stuff like 120s!

"Now you two will stay here until we are sure that we can trust you to do everything in your power to save the environment. And trust me. We have our ways."

And he walked out cackling. I looked at Percy.I can handle most things, even holding up the sky, but I don't know how I will do with a bunch of crazy (possibly undead) nature spirits.

**Thalia's pov. At goode.**

It has been 3 days and we have not heard from them. Sally is freaking out as is Annabeth's family and all of the gods and demigods. I am getting ready to go and search for them myself this afternoon. Oh guess who is teaching shop class... HEPHESTAS! And who is teaching pe... Hermes! Good gods people (or gods) quit messing with our lives! They are hard enough already!

So anyway. I was planning to go around the apartments near the path between percy's house and annie's appartment. If I cannot find anything there I will go towards camp and olympus. If I don't find them I think I might blow up! Annie is my best friend and Percy is my cousin and a good friend for a guy.

As of now, I am on the way to the last class of the day, weather. I understand that Nico is actually growing quite attracted to marine biology and Rachel and I have as much fun as you can with the king of the gods as your teacher. Everybody also found out that Zeus is my dad so I have been avoiding everyone to avoid any questions. Pretty much what we do in there is learn about the conductivity of lightning so I just brood over Anabeth and Percy all class and my dad is fine with it.

Today though as I walked in, he beckoned me over to him, causing a few sniggers from the small crowd.

"I need you to wait until tomorrow to search for Anabeth and Percy." he told bluntly.

"But-"

"no arguments" he interrupted, "the stolls, clarisse and Kate Gardner are coming tomorrow to help, just one more day."

"but what if they are being tortured? What if they are already DEAD? We need every second we have." I shouted. He looked around at the other students nervously. Whoops. Thought we were alone.

"I know, but-"

"no, listen. Those are my best friends and I am finding them TONIGHT you can't so me and I am not stomping myself so I am going."

Just then the bell rang and I turned around and sat down. I am going no matter what he says.

**How was it? Short? I know… forgive me? I am bad with length…. I am now in bed at home and will hopefully be able to post this chapter tomorrow. Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that you all hate me, but I had no free time during my camp, (no, not camp half blood, I wish...) So you don't really have a great reason... In my opinion anyway.**

**Not much to say...**

**Happy almost birthday Harry! We all love you!**

**I own almost nothing here.**

Annabeth's pov

I don't know how long we have been in here, minutes, hours, days? Mabe even weeks, there is no way to tell down here. Percy and I have been taking turns sleeping so that we will not be taken by surprise. Right now it's my turn and I'm staring at the door, bored out of my mind, attempting to think about how long we had been in here by remembering how many times we had switched off, I'd say we'd been awake about three days, with no food or water. But there is no way to tell how long we were gone before we woke up here, Thalia must be freaking out. Nico might be worried but not too concerned, no doubt our parents know we are missing.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards us. "Percy! Wake up! Someone is coming!"

He jolted up with wild eyes, any other day, I would have laughed, but obviously this was not the time. "Shhhhhh, listen" i whisper yelled at him.

He froze and stared at the door like it was a bomb, I knew that for our purposes, it probably was.

It took a minute for the footsteps to reach the door and we heard the lock click.

And in walked, is that Grover's girlfriend? She is evil too?

"Juniper? What are you doing here?" Percy aked, still a bit groggy from his nap, though, he probably would have asked that if he'd been up for hours.

Juniper just laughed a stereotypical evil laugh, like the evil queen in Snow White or Sleaping Beauty, have you ever noticed how many evil queens there are in princess movies? Focus Annabeth, focus. By the time my mind had finnished being spastic, Juniper had dropped a sack next to Percy and had begun to talk.

"-just using Grover to get to you two. Why would anyone date such a creep? I have been helping my cause this whole time!"

Then she turned on her heel and left.

In the bag was two small, moldy loaves of bread and a jar of water.

I guess they dont want to kill us yet.

Thalia's pov

We have been searching for days, turns out that my dad was right, it helped to have more people, and I did almost get killed the first day, stupid manticore. But don't tell my dad that i admitted that.

Gods! I don't know where else to look! It's Jason all over again!

I break down crying in the middle of the street, glad that we had split up a few minutes before.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "I know where your friends are young one."

I jolted up and saw a giant grey wolf step out of the shadows.

"Do not be afraid my child, I am Lupa, trainer of the heroes of Rome. I know where your brother is as well."

**This is obviously assuming that the heroes of Olympus never happened and never will.**

**I know its short… Forgive me?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**R+r**

**-toe walker**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good gosh! Can you believe it? I did not make you wait for forever for this chapter! You must be so proud of me! What? You're not? Oh… OK, well then. Glad you all love me sooooo much. Jk. Anyhow, I'm proud of myself.**

**As of yet, I do not own pjo, but my birthday is coming up, if Rick Riordan wants to give me that, I'd be fine with that. Or a laptop. One of the two.**

**Annabeth's POV**

They brought us food again. Percy has insisted on trying it first both times to make sure it was not poisoned. As far as we can tell, it is not. And once he tests it, he insists on me eating most of the rest of it. I made him eat enough though. I can be very convincing. (Although Percy says I'm just plain scary. It may be true…)

I remembered that satyr's name. It was Leneus **(thank you anonymous reviewer!)** and I know that he died in the Titan war. I just know. I remember that Grover cried for about 2 seconds before he was told he was taking Leneus's place on the council of cloven elders.

Hmmm… I wonder where we are. Are we still in New York, or even the US? Ooooh, maybe we were taken someplace awesome like Greece. I've always wanted to go to Greece, my dad ordered my owl earrings from Greece, and they are awesome but- concentrate Annabeth concentrate. Ugh, sitting in a room for days does not help my ADHD AT ALL! Percy has it worse though. He is literally twitching. I'm almost to that point.

Yah, this time the food was brought in by some Naiad(sp?) that I don't know. And though Percy seemed a bit annoyed that a river spirit could treat the son of the sea god this way, I don't think he knew her either.

Another problem with this room is that I have really bad claustrophobia. Usually it is only a problem when I'm surrounded by people but apparently being in a relatively small, dark, enclosed room for an extended period of time makes it act up as well. **(I have claustrophobia and I just thought I'd throw that in there. I know Percy does too, as it mentions in the 1****st**** book, but his has more to do with the enclosed spaces thing, mine is more like how I'm describing Annabeth's with the to many people at to close range thing.) **So I'm about to go crazy with that too.

"Annabeth!" Percy wined, "I'm going crazy! It's too small of a room and I'm as jumpy as popcorn!"

"Wait, you have claustrophobia too? I thought it was just me!" I answered, a bit surprised because he'd never said anything before.

"Yah, Confined spaces freak me out. Especially elevators. Moving confined spaces? No way Jose!"

Just then I heard something going on in the hall. "Shhh, Percy, do you hear that?" I whisper

"Yes. Do you think-"

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up."

Suddenly the sounds stopped and the lock clicked.

**Thalia's POV**

I stared at the wolf, "did you just talk?"

"In your head." She sounded a bit annoyed, "what, you can be turned into a tree and back but wolves can't talk? Gosh!"

"Ok… so, where are they! Gosh, I guess Jason would be like my age now. That is so weird."

"Yes, but the place that Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase are is a bit closer and they are in more imminent danger, so let's head there first"

"Ok where are they?"

"In the subway tunnels, a branch nobody goes to anymore." She answers and I feel so stupid. It's such an obvious place!

"Oh. Ok." I say as we go across the city.

**(I have not been to NYC since I was 5 so I'm going to skip the "lest go run around New York now!" part. K?)**

We got to this creepy part of the subway that looked medieval. Or is it renaissance? Annabeth would know.

Some weird nature spirits slowed us down but I grabbed some keys off of one satyr's belt and clicked open the lock.

**Sooooooo… They were rescued by good old Thalia. What will happen with the Greeks/Romans? And will the nature spirits seek revenge? Who knows? Review with ideas (because I'm running out) and I might use them. Review with critiques, and I'll consider them. Review with a smiley face and I'll smile and want to write more. Almost every review you can give me makes me smile. So give them to me! And it makes me want to write!**

**R+R!**

**-toe**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm kind of disappointed in you guys… only 2 reviews in all of that time? Well 3, but one was for a different chapter… I'm kind of not that motivated to write at the moment but that might change if you reviewed! Seriously, I can wrap it up if you guys hate it… I hope you don't but I can because I don't want to be writing something you guys don't even like.**

**I don't own.**

**Annabeth's POV**

The door opened and I saw the silhouette of a very familiar hunter of Artemis… until she got tackled by another satyr. Gosh, those things are really getting on my nerves!

She made a growling sound as the stupid nature spirit closed and locked the door behind it… with Thalia still inside. Ugh! So annoying!

"I've still got the keys, but I suppose there is no key hole on the inside?" Thalia asked.

"Nope. I have a hairpin, I would have picked it already." I replied, frustrated.

They both stare at me in shock. I sighed, "You don't expect me to live at camp Half Blood my whole life and not get a couple lock picking lessons from the Hermes kids did you? I'm not a thief, but demigods have to get out of situations like this sometimes!"

They looked a bit less confused now. Until, "I'm claustrophobic!" came from Thalia a few minutes later. Percy and I just groaned

**At Goode, Nico's POV**

The mortals are starting to freak out about Percy, Annabeth, and now Thalia's disappearances and I have to admit I am too. Mostly because the Greek community has completely replaced the previous staff. The only normal teacher left is the PE coach, and I heard a rumor that Persephone was going to take over there. Just my luck.

Demeter is teaching the agriculture class and the 9 muses have taken over the entire fine arts section. Every class at the school had a correlating teacher and the only Olympian not teaching was Artemis.

This is going to be a fun year.

**Bet you did not see that coming! I ran out of time so I'm ending this here as your punishment for not reviewing enough! Along with the fact of writer's block… REVIEW!**

**Read+ _REVIEW_**

**_-toe_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, been a while hasn't it. Here is the dealio. This story is, regrettably going to be over soon. Sorry about that. No, not in this chapter, but only 1-5 chapters away now I think. This story was fun to take over, and I hope it was enjoyable to read as well, but I just do not have any more ideas. I loved reading all of your reviews so much but I think it is time to let lay the stories that need to be done. Thank you to BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR who wrote the first 22 (I think) chapters. And thanks to ALL reviewers.**

**Still, I am not leaving for another… 3 chapters or so, so I will leave off the rest of the thank you shout outs.**

**High school! Yah… too much homework… sorry bout that. Plus the plot bunnies kept attacking every 5 minutes so I have like 20 more stories now… well not really, but a lot.**

**I'm not Rick Riordan or BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR, kk?**

Percy POV

My hands will not freaking stop shaking! Do you know how hard it is to be ADHD and OCD and forced to stop pacing by your amazingly smart and beautiful girlfriend because it 'made her nervous'? We are in a freaking PRISON CELL for the gods' sake!

Annabeth has not quit muttering for HOURS! I will catch a word or two now and then, but none of them make sense to my brain. (No matter what Annabeth tells you, it is not made of seaweed… probably.) Things like: "…Quadratic… angle… Artemis… roman… Neptune… wisdom… drowning… Gaea… alone…" and kept going on and ON and _ON_ and _**ON!**_ I was about to start screaming and pounding my head against the wall when she suddenly cries out: "I GOT IT!" well yippidy do da day for her.

"What did you 'get'? I hope it is something to get us out of here." I said, a bit different from my thoughts, but I really do not care. She would kill me if I said that though… so don't tell her, please?

"Well, I thought about everything that has happened to Thalia and the rest of us and I think I know what is going on. It was pretty easy to figure out actually, gust simple deduction. I figure that Gaea is annoyed at us for chopping up her son and wants to destroy the gods along with the rest of us using her giant children. And that there is some sort of Roman camp that Jason is at and at some point this year, Hera was going to figure out what was going on and switch Jason and Percy in an effort to reunite the camps, at which point I will be going absolutely MAD, and Jason would have to go on some quest to help out Hera. Then Percy would wake up from some sort of slumber after a certain amount of time and have to go to the roman camp where Thanatos would have been captured in order for Gaea to raise certain people from the dead. Percy would have to go save him and would probably do like 20 thousand billion stupid things to endanger his life, but they all worked. Then eventually we would find out the location of the roman camp… And that is all I have so far."

Thalia and I just sat and gaped at her. She just talked reeeeeealy fast.

Nico's Pov

I'm about fed up with looking for them.

What if I just said they all died?

**I don't know about you, but I really liked that ending of the chapter. This was kinda a filler chappie FYI. Sorry… ah well. See you soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, it has been a while. Sorry, and I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter. I just don't know how to go on… I'm sorry to all of y'all that like it.**

**Check out my other stories. They are much better written. :D So this is the swan song. I'm so sorry. I may have to put up a new comical story because all my others are semi dark you know?**

**Thalia POV**

Well that's all fine and dandy I suppose, but how are we supposed to get out of here? Suddenly the door popped open and Nico stuck his head in and said, "Let's go."

And we did.

Turns out that everything Annabeth had said was correct. Obviously a few key themes were skimmed over, such as the fact that Nico brought back a girl from the dead and knew about the roman camp ALL ALONG! Oh my freaking GODS!

Anyway, we managed to tell the gods what was about to go down and the gods agreed to do a family counseling session with Gaea. They ended up working out all of their differences as the romans and Greeks worked out ours. It took a few death threats and homicide attempts to get it right, but we are now just that far away from another civil war. Yay right?

The environmental extremists were apparently under Gaea's control and when the compromise was met at the counseling sessions, she agreed to send all the dead spirits back to the underworld and to stop sending nature spirits after demigods.

I think Percy and Annie had been in there about 2 or 3 weeks in all, id only been there about one, they were obviously pretty shaken up from this experience, but they were really strong. I'm not saying that I am not just as strong as them or more, but I did not have an opportunity to show it this time.

So we went to the stupid roman camp that stole my brother and he actually looks more like Annabeth than he does like me. That bothers me a bit, but not as much as the fact that he has a TATOO ON HIS WRIST I was about to kill him then and there until I learned that it is tradition to tattoo your wrist in the roman thingamabob, but it's still making me angry.

The Roman's and the Greeks had this big standoff at the beginning because Travis and Connor decided to eat all of the cookies and the romans are apparently very protective of their cookies. Eventually it was sorted out by Annabeth going and cooking some peace cookies for the romans. They now look upon her with respect because she makes the best cookies ever.

Since then we have gone back to school and most of the regular mortals are absolutely freaked out by our "accidental" showings of our powers. Like when Percy and I got in this huge food fight in the cafeteria and Percy sent all of the orange soda flying at me after I whipped up some wind and sent hamburger buns after him.

The Principle (Hestia) usually turns a blind eye to that sort of thing; I think it is because she is amused by it.

Our parents however do no such thing. I got a month's worth of detentions from Percy's dad when I zapped him in the hall the other day and he got 2 months' worth from my dad for splashing Nico playfully with water.

Hades came as well and he decided that he was going to create a class about death that Nico was lacking before and I think he is enjoying it.

I am enjoying it much more than I thought I would here. I was able to get 2 new recruits from my health class after the talk about HPVs and stuff like that. I must say that it was disgusting.

All in all, we won't have a boring year I don't think!

**I know, it's over… and it kinda sucked. I let you guys down… I'm sorry… I just have so many problems with length and quality for this story. That's why I'm ending it.**

**I love you guys. My thanks are on the previous chapter as it is late and I don't have time to type up all of my thank yous. Just know that I love you all and that I don't own anything!**

**-toe**


End file.
